


I Guess Xenomorphs Make Great Microphones

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a commission by Alcnolien that ended up being Peter Quill singing to Kitty Pryde using a Chestburster as a microphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess Xenomorphs Make Great Microphones

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?!" Kitty grimaced at the glistening wet beige shell of the alien wriggling at Peter's feet.

Peter crouched on his haunches scratching his chin, "hm, I guess so. Man, I haven't seen one of these suckers in ages."

The creature screeched in response, squirming, seemingly helpless, on the ground. It gnashed its tiny, gleaming needle-like teeth in the air while its body wormed closer to Peter's feet.

"Don't get too close," Kitty warned.

"I've never seen one out of a host body before..."

"You've seen these things pop out of people before?" Kitty made a face.

"Well, not people, per say, but...come on, it's not all that different from the Brood."

"Okay, fair."

"Beast told me one time you were, like, pregnant with Brood?" Peter held in a smirk.

Kitty shot him a stern look. "Let's not go there."

"Fine!" Peter grinned and scooped up the writhing Xenomorph. It wiggled weakly in his hand, making him giggle like a little kid. "You know, teeth aside, it's almost cute..."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not saying it's as cute as you," Kitty rolled her eyes in response to this, "but it's like a little dancey microphone." It shook in his hand, snapping its little teeth. "See, it's even keeping tempo for me."

Kitty put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows as Peter started to wiggle his hips in time to a soundless song. He hummed almost tunelessly as his feet scraped across the dirt of the plant and he began to sing:

"Listen baby!" Lockheed blinked a sleepy eye in Peter's direction, unamused. "Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wiiiiide enough, baby!"

He grinned, shoving the snapping extraterrestrial mic into Kitty's face. She stared at him. He grinned back. Kitty was silent.

When the rhythm of Peter's foot moved on to the next stanza, he returned the substitute microphone to his own mouth. "Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough." He paused, jutting his head in her direction with a wink, "to keep me from getting to you, babe!"

Kitty sighed and shrugged, meekly giving into Peter's fun. "Remember the day I set you free, I told you you could always count on me, darling." He took her hand, practically beaming, and spun her around.

"From that day on, I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me, some way, some how."

Peter dipped her low, and they crooned together, "Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough...to keep me from getting to you, babe!"

Peter scooped her up close, holding the unhappy alien a safe length apart. "My love is alive, way down in my heart although we are miles apart."

Kitty snorted, "if you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double. Just as fast as I can!"

Peter opened his mouth wide, about to crow out the chorus, when Lockheed shot up from his roost, swooped down, and ate the pale squirming creature straight of Peter's hand.

"Hey! My mic!" Peter spun Kitty out of his arms to chase after the dragon that had stolen his shtick. "My alien!"

Kitty giggled. "Peter, it's probably for the best. That thing might have tried to burrow into your stomach and burst out from it for all we know." She followed quickly behind, laughing happily all the way.


End file.
